femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Culpa (The Adventures of Superseven)
Mia Culpa (Jennifer Kairis) was an antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation: Heads I Win, Tails You Die!" (episode 28) for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven", which appeared on YouTube from 2011-2015. Mia Culpa and her partner Jasper (Shannon McClung) arrive at the apartment of Sandra West (Olivia Dunkley) in Burbank, California in order to assasinate her. Jasper convinces Mia that they should flip a coin on who gets to eliminate Sandra. Heads, Mia gets to shoot her, and tails, Jasper gets to strangle her. Mia pulls out a quarter in order to do so from inside her bra. After arguing that the coin is a Canadian coin, they flip it only to find that it disappears down a drain pipe. Mia finally agrees to allow Jasper to strangle her. Upon arriving at the door, Jasper uses a device to view Sandra on her bed, and it appears that she is already dead. After entering the apartment, Mia stayed near the entrance with her pistol aimed at the lifeless Sandra. Jasper snuck over and upon leaning in, was surprised to have Sandra grab him and throw him to the ground. She then quickly turned around and shot Mia with her silencer before Mia could raise her own gun. As Mia struggled on the ground, Sandra used Jasper own rope to reach up behind him and strangle the assasin. In the meantime, Mia had finally collapsed to the floor. Having eliminated Jasper, Sandra walked over to Mia and rolled her over with her high heels. Sandra complimented Mia for her nice dress, and continued that it was too bad it had to get ruined. Sandra recognized Mia for her working for the League of Assasins. Mia informed Sandra that there was a price on her head for half a million. Sandra was at first flattered, until Mia told her that it was in the form of Pesos. Sandra got offended and dug the heel of her stiletto into her stomach, and Mia immediately changed her answer to American dollars. Mia told Sandra that there was no where to hide, and that the League of Assasins would get her eventually. Sandra responded, "Maybe, but you won't be around to collect any of that money or buy any new dresses". With that, Mia breathed her last breath. However, when Sandra attempted to walk away, Mia's grip due to rigamortis was still attached to her ankle. Sandra had to reach down and loosen the grip upon her before leaving continuing toward the door. One last glance down at the lovely Mia, gave Sandra the idea to size up the assasins nice shoes with her own. Upon learning that they were not a match to hers, she walked out of the apartment. Trivia *Jennifer Kairis appeared as Al in the 2011 episode "Operation: Blueprint for Danger" for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". *Jennifer Kairis appeared as Readhead in Fistfight in the 2016 episode "Pity About the Dress for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". *Jennifer Kairis appeared as Agent in Bedroom in the 2016 episode "Tools of the Trade" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". Gallery screenshot_14398.png 2xfy84.gif screenshot_14402.png screenshot_14418.png screenshot_14403.png 2xfyb5.gif screenshot_14401.png 2xfzjh.gif screenshot_14404.png screenshot_14416.png screenshot_14407.png screenshot_14408.png screenshot_14406.png screenshot_14409.png screenshot_14410.png 2xfyfv.gif 2xfyil.gif screenshot_14414.png 2xfyko.gif screenshot_14413.png 2xfymq.gif screenshot_14412.png 374486_386427778121146_1601476360_n.jpg 482738_386427854787805_2039641040_n.jpg 625437_386426448121279_51558960_n.jpg 2xfyr1.gif screenshot_14411.png 2xfyt2.gif 2xfywa.gif Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Pistol Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased